


Чужой марсианин

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [1]
Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Mars Attacks!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Марсиане недолго веселились на Земле. И, покидая планету, один из кораблей прихватил с собой незапланированного пассажира, найденного в храме подо льдом Антарктиды.





	Чужой марсианин

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №3 фанфикшен

На Земле было интересно: взрывать все, что имело историческую и культурную ценность для аборигенов, менять под себя, мародерствовать и вновь все взрывать. Земляне носились туда-сюда, верещали на своем смешном языке и ничего не могли сделать. Их примитивные технологии только царапали корпуса кораблей и не приносили никакого вреда. Было забавно наблюдать за их потугами остановить неизбежное.  
Но через несколько часов это приелось, так что капитан корабля «Акромо» Аклас с помощью навигатора выбрал случайное направление и приказал двигаться в сторону юга, надеясь найти там что-то интересное. Но, когда они достигли ледяной шапки Земли, не обнаружилось ничего кроме снегов. Только температура была нормальной, такой, которую они любили и к которой они привыкли у себя на родине. Хотелось окрасить все здесь в красный.  
Аклас собирался отдать приказ возвращаться к местной цивилизации, как вдруг корабль получил неизвестного содержания сигнал, исходивший откуда-то из недр Земли. Слабый, но такой интригующий, он воодушевил команду на активные действия, и вскоре подо льды вел туннель прямиком к неизвестному объекту.  
Весело скатываясь вниз, команда обсуждала то, что могут там найти. Они ничего не боялись, ведь что им могут сделать земные секреты, когда они так вооружены и серьезно настроены? Аклас и его помощник Акли, в отличие от остальных, были более осторожны, ведь никто не стал бы ничего просто так прятать, особенно земляне, чьи постройки видны со всех концов света. Научный сотрудник Акш посоветовал расслабиться и одному из них отправиться с остальными. Аклас последовал за командой, а Акли остался следить за приборами и сканировать местность на случай ловушек.  
Что пошло не так? Никто так и не понял. Они просто гуляли по найденному храму, разошлись в извилистых коридорах, договорившись встретиться через полчаса… А офицер по безопасности Акейн набрёл на странную комнату, так не похожую на земную. Она была полна каких-то яиц, которые с трудом сжигались лазерным оружием, а их ошмётки проделывали в полу смешные бурлящие дыры. Акейн подошёл ближе, сообщая Акласу, что нашел нечто интересное, как вдруг одно из яиц раскрылось, а дальше — тишина…

Его нашли с каким-то существом на лице, чей длинный хвост, напоминающий конец шуточной руки Посла, обматывался вокруг его шеи. Аклас серьезно обеспокоился этим. Нет, в смерти товарища он не видел ничего необычного в их военные будни, вот только тот был жив, несмотря на пробитое стекло скафандра.  
Это существо было весьма интересным. Оставшиеся члены команды хотели подобрать еще несколько яиц, но тут пришел приказ от Главного Корабля срочно возвращаться на Марс и отключить все каналы земного радиовещания. Аклас подозревал, что аборигены дали отпор, что маловероятно, или командование получило то, что им было нужно.  
Акейна отвезли в медицинский отсек, чтобы начать исследования по дороге домой. Существо на его лице имело длинные пальцы и сильную хватку, мало того, при попытке разжать ее становилось только хуже. Это вызывало ещё больше интереса.  
Бортинженер Аккер предложил заморозить пострадавшего, а разобраться после посадки на Марс. Но Акш был против и желал продолжить эксперименты, которые еще толком и не начались.  
А первый из них завершился дырой в обшивке корабля, так как кровь существа оказалась чересчур активной и просто проела ее. В принципе ничего страшного не случилось, а после и вовсе оказалось, что эту кислоту можно смешать с фирменным коктейлем Акли, и получится интересный напиток, который ещё и взрывается, если его поджечь.  
Можно сказать, что эксперименты с существом на этом и закончились, а команду больше веселила именно его кислота, которая была куда занимательней. Акейна оставили в медицинском отсеке до каких-либо изменений, только иногда Акш возвращался к нему и даже обнаружил, что существо может приспосабливаться к окружающей среде, что не могло не радовать, ведь сулило много чего полезного.  
Штурман Акберт тем временем направил корабль к Марсу, окончательно покинув Земную область. Жаль, конечно же. Техник Актта надеялся, что они сюда еще вернутся, ведь так мало они всего увидели и совершили, но оставил эту мысль при себе, предпочитая молчать и повсюду следовать за Аккером. Один лишь Акли призывал к осторожности, но его никто особо не слушал, продолжая веселиться.  
Но настроение команды заметно изменилось, когда существо пропало с головы Акейна. Куда оно делось, никто не знал. Было жаль, ведь запасов кислоты становилось все меньше и меньше. Пришлось устроить обыск медицинского отсека, а само существо нашлось в одном из шкафов, точнее, оно свалилось на Акли, вызвав смех остальных членов команды. К сожалению, существо оказалось мертвым, а кислота была нейтрализована. Аккер хотел обвинить в этом Акейна, но Акли велел ему и Актту возвращаться в машинное отделение.  
С самим же Акейном все было хорошо, по крайней мере внешне, что несколько настораживало Акли, поэтому он велел Акшу проверить состояние того и убедиться, что все действительно в порядке. Научный сотрудник согласился и быстро приступил к делу, а Акли наблюдал за стеклом, прохаживаясь по коридору туда-сюда.  
Как он и предполагал, существо не держало Акейна в коме просто так: сканер показал, что в груди того размещено чужеродное тело, которое очень быстро росло и готово было вот-вот прорваться наружу. Команда тут же была собрана вместе. Акли и Аклас ассистировали Акшу во время операции. Остальные должны были быстро придумать, где можно будет держать ксеноморфа, чтобы он не смог сбежать в случае чего, и в это время делали предположения, что можно будет потом сделать с ним. Аккерт в шутку заметил, что, возможно, получится человек, но Акберт одернул его, напомнив, что у людей не такая кровь и они размножаются друг с другом, что вызвало новую порцию смеха.  
Приходилось действовать осторожно, так как никто не сомневался, что эмбрион так же полон кислоты, как и его переносчик. Это воодушевило делать все быстро, но четко. Акейна усыпили, обезболили, и под сканерами Акш начал делать первые разрезы…

Он кусался, вырывался и намеревался сбежать, но Акли и Аклас крепко его держали, пока Акш пытался вколоть ему снотворное. Признаться, никто не ожидал, что после операции недоразвитый ксеноморф проявит такую прыть. Воистину, это был прекрасный пример выживаемости, которую команда ценила! Но сейчас им бы хотелось, чтобы ксеноморф притих. Но он не собирался сдаваться, шипел, сбивал длинным хвостом все, что находилось на медицинском столике, и даже пытался укусить себя, чтобы выпустить кислоту, но ему не позволяли этого сделать.  
И в какой-то момент хвост ксеноморфа хлестко полоснул Акласа по лицу. Тот не ожидал подобного и на мгновение разжал пальцы, чего ксеноморфу хватило, чтобы вырваться. Он быстро направился к дверям, где его смог перехватить Актта, накрыв сверху ящиком, на который пришлось сесть, так как ксеноморф начал сильно биться в стенки.  
Акли надеялся, что им хватит времени, чтобы придумать что-то получше. Акш же вернулся к Акейну, чья грудная клетка все еще была вскрыта. Нужно было закончить операцию. Аккер предложил засунуть ему куда-нибудь что-нибудь новенькое, например, в костный мозг подмешать что-то от ксеноморфа. Все посмеялись, а Акли все равно отправил его и Актта обратно в машинное отделение, чтобы те посмотрели там что-то полезное. Ворча, что ему за это не платят, что он должен пропускать все самое веселое, бортинженер подчинился.  
Акейна вновь оставили в медицинском отсеке, надеясь, что он скоро придет в себя и займется делами, а то команда тянула на себе его обязанности, причем несколько неудачно.  
Ксеноморф притих. Акберт даже предложил проверить, как он там, но Акли заметил, что, скорее всего, их гость притворяется. По крайней мере сканер показал, что тот еще внутри, значит, можно было пока не беспокоиться.  
Через некоторое время ксеноморф, похоже, понял, что этот трюк не принесет плодов, так что продолжил биться о стенки ящика, чем испугал Акберта, который задумался о чем-то своем и не ожидал подобного. Акли опасался, что ксеноморф все же предпримет попытку укусить себя и сбежать. Конечно, бегать за ним по всему кораблю будет весело, но скоро уже они долетят до дома, поэтому хотелось бы, чтобы к подлету все были на своих местах, в том числе и ксеноморф.  
Актта и Аккер вернулись через некоторое время с ящиком, сделанным из сплава, который, по идее, на некоторое время сможет удержать ксеноморфа внутри, несмотря на его кислоту.  
И вовремя, ведь в полу было обнаружено отверстие, а кислота чуть не угодила на Акласа. Также стало заметно, что ксеноморф подрос и вот-вот должен был начать линять. Встал вопрос о том, что его нужно было чем-то покормить, так что Акберт убежал копаться в том, что осталось с Земли, ведь ксеноморф явно плотоядный, по крайней мере по предположению Акша.  
Ксеноморф все же сбежал при попытке перевести его из ящика в специальную комнату. Команде пришлось вооружиться огнеметами и начать погоню, во время которой пропал сначала Актта, потом Аклас. Но их быстро нашли в какой-то малоприятной жиже, прикрепленными к стене. Они рассказали, что ксеноморф здорово вырос, поменялся и теперь напоминал детей Посла в смеси с земными дельфинами, высокий, с длинными тонкими конечностями и непропорционально большой головой… В это как-то тяжело верилось, так что Акли списал это на то, что у техника и капитана просто произошло помутнение рассудка.  
Но оказалось, что так оно и есть: сначала Аккер нашел сброшенную кожу, а затем он и Акберт встретили самого ксеноморфа, который действительно напоминал нечто земное и марсианское. Зеленый, с длинной большой головой, утяжеленными лапами и мощным хвостом, он мог бы наводить ужас на окружающих, но не на команду «Акромо»! Они радостно заулюлюкали и помчались к ксеноморфу, который сначала хотел броситься на них, но передумал, замер. А когда Акберт и Аккер оказались близко, он откинул их хвостом к стене и угрожающе зашипел, демонстрируя внутреннюю челюсть. Аккер ударился головой и потерял сознание, а Акберт попытался вскочить на ноги и дотянуться до огнемета, который откатился в сторону.  
Ксеноморф медлил, хищно глядя на штурмана. Мозг улавливал сигналы, которые подсказывали ему, что не стоит действовать импульсивно. Приходилось глушить инстинкты и действовать разумнее, так как в неизвестных ему существах чувствовалось что-то родное, опасное, хищное.  
Но ему нужно было питаться. И еще чуть-чуть, и ксеноморф бросился бы на Аккера, как вдруг в другом конце коридора показался Акли с огромной тушей с Земли и бросил ее перед собой, отступая назад на несколько шагов. Ксеноморф бросился к мясу и крепко вцепился в него зубами, после чего быстро скрылся в вентиляции.

Команда собралась в столовой, чтобы обсудить, что делать дальше. Ксеноморфа они покормили, нужно было и собой заняться. Марс уже виднелся в иллюминаторы, а капитан сообщил в штаб, что они везут с Земли неизвестного вида пришельца.  
Аккер держался за голову и ворчал, что так нечестно, что именно его долбанули. Аклас на это заметил, что их чуть не использовали в качестве носителей, а Актта с ним согласно кивнул. Акли задумчиво смотрел перед собой и решал, что делать дальше. Акберт попросил его думать потише, так как сам не мог сосредоточиться на просмотре изображений с камер наблюдения, пытаясь отыскать ксеноморфа. Все же неправильно, что он бегает по кораблю, ведь если его поймают работники штаба, то они все припишут себе, а Аклас надеялся, что за эту находку его самого повысят или хотя бы дадут мощнее корабль и больше оружия для дальнейших операций. А повысят его — перепадет и членам его команды, которые догадывались, что все будет именно так.  
Был составлен план дальнейших действий, хотя Акберт еще не обнаружил ксеноморфа через камеры. Казалось, что тот знает, где они, и всячески их избегает, так как даже помощь компьютера в отслеживании ни к чему не привела.  
Акли предложил действовать вслепую и потихоньку закрывать те отсеки, которые будут проверены. Так, постепенно, они найдут ксеноморфа. Аклас поддержал, а остальным пришлось подчиняться. И как только все поднялись на ноги, чтобы взять все необходимое, в столовую вбежал ксеноморф, который вырос еще сильнее и теперь был чуть ли не в два раза выше марсиан, и замер возле дверей, пристально глядя на Акласа.  
Аккер хотел уже броситься на гостя, но Акли его остановил, ощущая, что капитан и ксеноморф общаются друг с другом… Удивительно, но пришелец получил от Акейна способности марсиан, их разумность, которая, скорее всего, не дала ему просто убить тогда Акберта и Аккера, притупляя в необходимое время инстинкты охотника. О чем они говорили, Акли не знал, но верил, что они обо всем договорятся.  
Так и случилось: ксеноморфу нужны были питание, возможность размножаться и охота. Аклас в ответ просил соблюдение прав марсиан, чтобы никаких бесконтрольных убийств и рукообразных существ, а также доступ к кислоте. Было достигнуто соглашение, ведь так важно слышать друг друга. Все проблемы же в основном от того, что кто-то кого-то не так понял.  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу до Марса команда играла с ксеноморфом в догонялки. Даже Акейн пришел в себя. По началу он скептически относился к пришельцу, но все же полюбил его так же, как остальные, да и сам ксеноморф понимал, кто его родитель.

До Марса долетели без проблем. Ксеноморфа приняли тепло и дружелюбно. Акласу действительно дали новый корабль и больше оружия, команде — обновленную форму и более удобные скафандры. Теперь можно было покорять новые миры.  
Ксеноморфа назвали Акжой и приступили к составлению плана спасения его братьев и сестер с Земли, а также к составлению плана похода на тех, кто их там оставил и зверски мучил его мать. Акейн иногда навещал его, и они вместе гуляли по Каменистым садам столицы Марса.  
Все было хорошо.


End file.
